The Sun and the Moon
by Callie8M
Summary: When Buffy wandered into a dark alley while she was a child, she had no idea how much that one night would change her life forever. Spike and Buffy meet again as professor and student at college, and many things are different from years ago. Neither could have imagined the consequences of one bracelet, and how it would affect them for the rest of their lives.
1. Dark and Light

Notes: The idea wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it. I have about three chapters written of this, and I wanted to see what people thought and if I should continue.

AU set now (2013)

It seems like Buffy's human, but she's still the Slayer - she just doesnt know it. I can't tell you why yet, but I just want people to know that. And that's why she's a bit more typical cheerleader-y and popular girl then in the show.

Tara is dating Xander and Willow is dating Oz just because I've never had those two side-pairings before and thought it would be interesting.

None of the quotes are mine unless I specifically say so. If there is no name under the quote, then it's unknown, or I couldn't find who said it.

Thank you for reading and please review if you want more!

* * *

**The Sun and the Moon**

**Chapter 1 ~ Dark and Light**

**Sun and moon, dark and light, day and night, yin and yang, balance, love.**

**New York City**

**New Years Eve, 1997**

Five year old Buffy Anne Summers had never seen so many people in one place. New York was like a fairytale this time of year, with the twinkling lights, happy holiday shoppers and the snow flakes falling in everyone's hair and making everything look magical. Being a California girl, little Buffy had never seen snow before and although she was frightened at the odd substance at first, her mother assured it was perfectly safe and Buffy stuck out her tongue to taste the coldness and giggled, agreeing with her mother that snow was indeed wonderful and now her two laughing parents couldn't get her inside away from it. It wasn't just the snow captivating her attention though, mostly it was the windows full of marvelous new toys in every pretty color in every store that amazed the little blonde. She made her parents stop at every single one so she could look inside, and although her parents were a little cold at this point and it was well after dark, they didn't have the heart to squish that sparkle in her green eyes yet.

While her Mom and Dad stood beside her and admired the window display, Buffy could hardly stand still and contain her excitement to see the next shop. Seeing other kids her age go "Ooh!" and "Aah!" at the new train in the next window, Buffy didn't give a second thought before hurrying over as fast as her little legs would carry her, leaving Hank and Joyce unaware and alone back at the doll display.

Pushing her way through the tall crowd on the sidewalk, Buffy made her way towards what she thought was the toy shop, but somehow in trying to get through the adults she had been turned around and was now staring at the mouth of a dark alley. A frown appeared on her little face and Buffy sighed in frustration. Pushing her hair behind her ears and straightening her new pink winter coat, the little girl prepared to jump back into the mass of grown-ups to find the store with the cool trains, but just then a noise reached her and Buffy turned to look down the alley. Her Mom had always told her to never go in alley's alone, especially at night, but Buffy was curious, as most five year old are, and dismissed her mothers warning to take a few steps into the dark.

Moving as if someone was pulling her by an invisible string farther and farther into the dimly light space, Buffy shivered a little but didn't stop, having this odd feeling like something important was back here.

"Hello?" she called, taking a few more steps around a trash bin to go deeper between the buildings.

The little blonde stopped as a chuckle sounded beside her and Buffy jumped at the sound, her heart racing like a little bird trapped in a cage but she stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at the group of trash bins and at the dark silhouette behind them, just visible now that her eyes had adjusted to the minimal light.

"Hello, cutie."

"Who's there?" Buffy asked, commanding her voice to be strong and demanding as she inched forward.

The man pushed off the wall and strode into the dim light of the alley, flicking his cigarette to the ground and grinding it with his shoe. Buffy looked up at him, taking in the sleeveless t-shirt and the ripped jeans, the mischievous smirk and the big, black boots. He was very handsome, just like the prince's in her storybooks, and although he was dressed sort of like a scary villain and had funny colored hair, Buffy smiled at him.

"Hi. What's your name?" the little girl asked, and the mysterious man seemed to be amused with her from the twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Spike. And you?"

His voice was funny, she had never heard someone talk like he did, but it was a nice voice and Buffy decided that she very much liked it.

"Buffy," she replied, and thought she kind of liked that they both had weird names.

Spike smiled, cocking his head to the side as he took in the beaming girl.

"Buffy…," he rolled the name around his mouth.

"Uh huh. What are you doing in an alley, Mr. Spike?" the little blonde asked, wondering why someone would want to hangout in a dirty place like this when there were toys to look out back on the street.

"Just waitin' for a friend, pet."

Buffy wasn't sure if he was waiting for his friend or for his pet, but before she could ask, someone who sounded like her mother was frantically calling her name. Two male voices joined in and Buffy frowned. Why there they so worried? She'd only been gone for a few moments. And who was that new man's voice? So they were allowed to make new friends and she wasn't? Adults were so _weird_.

"I think I have to go," Buffy sighed, and before Spike could make a move or say anything, a man in an odd looking suit was running towards them with a cross like Buffy had seen at church.

Spike's face darkened into a frightening scowl and he muttered a string of words Buffy wasn't allowed to say and actually growled, hunching over a bit and moving backwards.

"Get away from the girl!" the older man was yelling, waving the cross at Spike as he neared them.

"Damn Watchers, always gotten arrive just before I have my snack," Spike hissed as the man with the odd suit threw water at them and Buffy's new friend hurriedly backed away, dropping something sparkly from his pocket.

"What…what's wrong?" Buffy frowned at him, looking between the white-haired man and the shouting one still coming towards them.

Spike didn't answer and before she could say something else or point out that he dropped something, he turned and ran in the other direction, stopping just before rounding the corner to look back at her with a funny little smile.

"Call me in a few years, cutie. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again. Happy New Year," and with that, Spike was gone. Buffy reached down and picked up the silver bracelet Spike had left, admiring the beautiful blue sapphire in the middle.

The older man finally reached her and grabbed her arm before Buffy could follow her new friend, and she quickly stuffed the bracelet into her pocket while she gave him a glare. Frowning at him as he worriedly checked her neck, she wondered what the hell he was doing and why he scared Spike off. And with a cross. Maybe the white-haired man was very religious? Her grandmother was very religious and went to church every day, and had a big cross in her living room and seemed to be scared of it too. Her trail of thoughts about crosses was cut off when Joyce Summers appeared and yanked Buffy into her arms, lifting the little girl into the air and crushing her to her chest.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers! We were so worried!" she cried while Buffy watched over her mothers shoulder as the guy with the weird suit grimaced at something behind the trash bins where Spike had been standing, but it was too dark to see what the odd shape was from over here. Hank then joined in on the hug as the man with the cross chased after Spike around the corner of the alley. Buffy realized her parents were crying, but couldn't understand why. She was perfectly fine.

But she let them coddle her all night and Hank and Joyce even let Buffy have ice cream before dinner and so she forgave them for taking her away from her friend. Besides, it wouldn't be for long, he'd said they'd see each other again. When Buffy's friends said that, it meant only a few days, so in her young mind that's what it meant.

As Buffy cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair that night at the hotel, she frowned as her parents gasped as they watched the news. She strained her ears to hear as she peaked around the corner and saw a picture of an unfamiliar girl and a picture of the man with a cross from earlier flash across the screen. The stern faced reporter said they had found their bodies in an alley an hour ago with two holes in their neck and drained of blood.

Buffy couldn't sleep after that, and made her mother keep the light on, wondering what could possibly have killed those two people and where Spike was.

The little blonde climbed out of bed and put on the sapphire bracelet, falling to sleep as she watched it twinkle in the moonlight.

* * *

**Los Angeles International Airport,**

**August, 2008**

Buffy checked the time on her phone, sighing when she realized she still had over an hour until her plane landed and she could board. She's been sitting in that same uncomfortable black airport chair for what seemed like forever. She's read over her new magazine three times, and there were four empty Starbucks cups beside her. Her Mom was engrossed in some sappy romance novel and even though Buffy hated reading and hated those kind of stupid smutty books even more, but she was bored enough to actually consider asking Joyce if she could read over her shoulder. Stupid delayed flights.

Before her Mom could start another college talk (she was only just starting as a junior in high school, give it a break, Mom) Buffy deciding to go check out the little book store for some new reading material, Buffy grabbed her wallet, waved to her mother and hurried to the magazine section. Pulling out the new issues of _Vogue_ and _Cosmo_ and grabbing a Diet Coke, the blonde teenager went up to the register to pay for her things.

"Nice bracelet," the middle-aged woman nodded at her wrist and Buffy smiled.

"Thanks. I never take it off."

Headed back to put her stuff down, Buffy spoke to her Mom before hurrying to the bathroom to relieve her bladder. After washing up and fixing her eye-liner, Buffy smoother down her black skirt and her new blouse and left the girls room. Taking a detour to get a sandwich from the little deli cart, Buffy ordered and stood to the side to wait, her green eyes roaming the sea of travelers in the airport. There were so many different kinds of people around that it was interesting to people-watch here, and Buffy entertained herself by making stories to go along with every person she saw. Soon, she got her sandwich and took a bite, continuing her game as she walked slowly back to her mother. It was as she was making up the background story for the tense business man in the stripped suit talking on his phone that Buffy's eye's wandered as if drawn by some unseen force to the large windows on her right.

There was only one person standing up over there, and he had his back turned away like he was watching the planes outside. And then suddenly he turned, like somehow he knew she was watching, and Buffy quickly looked away, breathing heavier then normal, not noticing the way her bracelet began to glow.

She kept calm as the man grabbed a duffle bag and moved away from the windows, headed with long, determined strides towards something she couldn't see. Buffy unconsciously played with her bracelet for a moment, wondering if what she was seeing was real. She had only seen him for a moment through the crowd, but Buffy was sure it she had seen him before. Trying to grasp a fuzzy memory in the back of her brain, Buffy sighed as it slipped through her fingers and she hurried after where the man in the leather coat had moved. But he was long gone, lost in the mass of people and she couldn't see him anywhere. An announcement over the speakers broke her out of her trance and soon it was time for Buffy to board her plane to see her grandparents.

* * *

**Sometimes, I like to think of the sun and the moon as lovers who rarely meet, always chase, and almost always miss one another. But once in a while, they do catch up. And they kiss, and the world stares in awe of their eclipse.**

* * *

**University of Virginia**

**Fall, 2013**

Senior year was finally here and Buffy had never been so excited in her life. For the last three years the blonde had juggled advanced classes every semester while making time for her group of friends and social parties and extracurricular clubs like it was her job. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and was in the top ten in her class, while also being one of the most popular girls in school. Buffy had worked her ass off and now it was finally time to relax had have some real fun. She had just broken up with Parker and couldn't wait to experience her freedom. She'd been dating Abrams for over a year, and had started with him almost right after Riley, and so she almost couldn't remember what it felt like to be single. Turns out it felt pretty damn great, and Buffy was actually excited for school to start. She was going to _own_ senior year.

Or, that's what she thought until her first class. She strutted into "Nineteenth-Century European History" in front of Willow, Tara and Cordelia, fulling intent on kicking that class's ass. Sitting in the front row to have a good view of the board, Buffy turned to her friends and began to chat about the first football game of the season. Cordy was expressing her concern about how long their new cheerleading skirts were when the door opened and in walked their new professor.

Buffy didn't know what good it was being as popular as she was if people didn't tell her news like this ahead of time. It was just unfair, a girl needs time to prepare for things like this! From the collective gasp/sighs from her female classmates around the room, Buffy knew that they hadn't expected their new teacher be young (only about thirty if she had to guess) and to look like _that_ either. He greeted the class and began to write "William Pratt" on the board, and while Buffy was checking out his ass in those tight jeans, Cordy nudged her.

"Did you know about this?" the brunette whispered, clearing upset that her friend hadn't shared the gossip.

Buffy shook her head in response.

"He looks kind of familiar. I feel like I've met him before…," Buffy murmured, watching him as he turned around and smiled at his class.

She couldn't place her finger on it, but it was like she had seen him before. Buffy couldn't think of anywhere that she could possibly have seen him and couldn't remember anything either, but it was just a tiny suspicion in the back of her mind and it faded soon enough as Professor Pratt began to talk. And _oh_ _Lord_, that accent should be illegal.

"I feel like I've met him before too…_in my dreams_," Cordelia giggled, batting her eyes at their professor and Buffy laughed a little at her friends ridiculous flirty.

It must have been louder then she thought it was, because Professor Pratt's piercing blue gaze turned to the right and locked on her so she couldn't breathe. He smiled at her oddly, like he was trying to remember something, but seemed to not be able to and shook his head. Buffy had the weird thought that he had the feeling he knew her as well, but then he turned away from her and introduced everyone to the class, going over the class supplies and reading materials, the time period and events they'd cover and finally the test and quiz structure. He passed out a syllabus with everything written down and Buffy wished the class was small enough so that he could have handed out the papers himself so that she could be closer to him. And then she scolded herself on that embarrassing and inappropriate thought. _Get it together, Buff! He's your teacher!_He's probably married, she out of curiosity, she checked for a ring, and although he was wearing a few, none were on the right finger. Doesn't necessarily mean he's not taken though…not that it made a difference! _He's your teacher, Buffy. Off-limits. No matter how yummy he looks._

Taking deep calming breaths and focusing her eyes down to her papers for the rest of the class as the swooning girls asked unimportant questions just to hear his English accent, Buffy tried to think about anything other then her new professor, thinking about how she was possibly supposed to pass this stupid class while she was so distracted by the person teaching it. Ridiculously unfair was what it was.

Cordy wanted to stay behind after Professor Pratt dismissed them and ask him some "important questions". Willow and Tara rolled their eyes with a smile, and although they agreed William Pratt was easy on the eyes, they both left to meet their boyfriends in the hall. Buffy was torn between wanting to be as close to the new teacher as possible, and being as far away as she could. She chose far away and hurried out of the classroom, feeling his eyes on her as she practically ran out.

Catching up with Will, Oz, Tara and Xander, Buffy slowed her pace and fanned her flushed face, trying to shove images of hot professors and dark alleys from her mind as she played with her bracelet on the way to her next class, frowning a little when she realized it was glowing.

* * *

"Did you see his curls? He dyes his hair really blonde, but I think he can really pull it off-"

"Yes, Cordelia, we were there, remember?" Buffy shook her head at her friends gushing, returning her attention to the list in front of her, going over the different books she would need to purchase for her classes.

"Ok, but did you see his arms? I kept imagining them all day. They like, _rippled_, Buff. And his ass-,"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Xander pleaded, and Oz nodded his head, silently agreeing with his friend. Tara giggled at her boyfriend's distressed expression and snuggled into his side.

"I think you're just jealous, Xan," she teased, and the girls laughed as the two boys made faces.

"Am not! I just think it's disturbing all four of you think your teacher is so hot, I mean, it's like against the law or something and it's majorly gross," Xander replied, throw a piece of paper across the table at Cordy.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her friends' antics, but secretly she was so happy that they were together and had the same time free of classes as her. Since Willow and Tara were only in that one class of hers class and weren't on the cheer squad, Buffy didn't see them that much. Willow, Tara, Xander and Oz had become her friends while they were on Student Council last year and they'd all become friends when Cordelia joined a few months after Buffy did. She was happy they were all together again, especially since they all quit Student Council because Warren (the President) became like a weird dictator, but Buffy really wished they didn't have to talk about the one person she was trying to forget.

"I think we should find a new hangout," Xander was saying, obviously trying to change the subject from Professor Pratt, and dragging his fingers across the table of their booth to show them the dust.

"I think you should stop being such a little girl," Willow smirked as her childhood friend scowled.

"Yeah, besides, they have the best food here," Oz added, holding up a fry from his plate.

Everyone had to agree. Cordelia and Buffy had to watch themselves since they were on diets with the rest of the squad, but even they had to agree that although it was greasy, The Sunnyside Café had the best food.

"Oh, and did you guys see his cheekbones? Or his eyes-?"

"Oh my, will you look at the time? Sorry to cut this party short, but I have to get to work," Xander kissed Tara on cheek and scrambled out of the booth before Cordelia could go off on their history teacher again.

"I heard he teaches a poetry class too-"

"I should really get to band practice," Oz quickly said goodbye to his redheaded girlfriend and hurried away after Xander.

Cordy frowned.

"What's up with them? I didn't get to finish my story."

Tara smiled politely, as Buffy rolled her eyes and Willow bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What? What did it do?"

"I'm sure they did have to be somewhere," Tara said, trying to be nice.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, flipping her shiny hair over her shoulder and she stood, irritated the boys didn't want to listen to her.

"God, they are such drama queens!" she huffed, storming out of the restaurant.

The three girls packed up their things soon and headed their own ways to their apartments near campus. Heading up the stairs, Buffy stopped at her door and began to dig through her bag for her keys at the bottom, taking out things in the way and trying to balance her binders and notebooks on her hip as she searched. This proved to be a mistake, as was clear when her hand slipped and all her books and papers went flying out of her grip and across the hallway.

"Damn it," Buffy cursed, dropping to her knees to pick up her things and quickly stuffed them in her bag before getting her room open and throwing her school things on the little couch, taking her purse and her list before locking the door again and headed back outside.

The walk to the book store downtown was short and familiar and the blonde stopped at Starbucks to get her favorite latte, waving to a few football players as she waited for her drink. As her high pony-tail whipped in the wind, Buffy hurried from the coffee shop across the street to Ethan's Books, pulling the door open and hurrying inside while pushing strands of hair from her face back over her shoulder. Smoothing down her navy v-neck, Buffy got her list from her bag and began her hunt through the tall shelves for the titles listed on the page, too occupied to notice the sapphire in her bracelet glowing as she rounded the corner in search of the history textbooks.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think!


	2. Forgotten

Author Note: Thanks for the response on the last chapter, the reviews made me smile and I replied to the ones that had questions. If you want to ask anything else, just leave it in a review or message me. :)

I decided to start a little game, so whoever guesses who said the quote below correctly gets a sneak peek of the next chapter a day before I post it for everyone else. I don't know, this came to me and it seemed like a fun idea to get people involved int he story, so tell me if you like it and you want me to continue doing it. I've never done it before, so I hope it works out.

Alright, on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 ~ Forgotten **

**"Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth."**

Shit. _Shit_.

She so didn't need this. He was standing right in front of her, his masculine smoky scent invading her nostrils, white button down rolled up his arms to his elbows and tucked into the slim waistband of his dark jeans, white-blonde curls adorably messed up like he had been running his hands through them, the same hands that were now holding a pile of books under one arm while the other held a book in front of him as he read. Only he wasn't reading now that she had run into him, his blue gaze had now landed on her and she forgot how to breath.

"You're in my history class, right?"

Buffy realized she probably should talk, she did bump into the poor guy after all, but he was even more captivating up close and all she could do for a moment was stare. Then reality came crashing down as he titled his head to the side with a slight smile as if equally concerned with her sanity and highly amused, and Buffy blushed a little, shifting the books in her arms.

"Y-yeah. I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers," she said, discreetly checking out the books in his possesion. _Call of the Wild_ by Jack London was the only one visible on the top of the small pile in his arm, and in his other hand he held a new poetry book and seemed like he had been looking at it before she bulldozer him over.

Professor Pratt looked shocked at that, and although she was used to people being weird about her name, he seemed a little too freaked out for a minute before he composed his face as he studied her for something.

"Buffy…? I don't recall seeing that name on my sheet."

"Well, my real name's Elizabeth…but everyone has always called me Buffy," she explained, fidgeting with a loose thread on her sleeve and smiling shyly when she realized how odd that sounded. Here he was, all hot and British and probably really sophisticated and smart and went to Oxford or something, and there she was, a little blonde valley girl with a name that sounded like it belonged to a weight-lifter or something. She felt ridiculously stupid and little, but then her professor smiled and _Oh Jesus _that should be a weapon or something.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you, Buffy. I should really get going and pay for these, but I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again," Professor Pratt grinned at her before disappearing around a bookcase in the direction of the register, and Buffy couldn't move for awhile, stuck in place while her mind raced to find out where she had heard that before.

_Call me in a few years, cutie. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again. Happy New Year._

But whatever she had almost remembered was just out of her grasp and with a sigh, the cheerleader went to purchase her things and left.

* * *

After the first cheerleading practice, Buffy was feeling good about her squad. They had been dieting and working out over the summer and had come back fitter and more flexible then ever. She was confident they were going to cheer their football boys to success and look hot while doing it.

Waving goodbye to Cordelia and Harmony, Buffy picked up her bags and headed back to her apartment to quickly shower and change before meeting her friends at the hot club called The Bronze.

The first few days of the school year had blown by faster then she thought and it was already Friday night and time to party. Although having Professor Pratt's history class every other day still gave her the odd feeling like she forgot something, Buffy tried to ignore it (and her teacher's attractive backside, and face, and...well.._everything_) to focus on her studies. Besides, after that one weird incident in the bookstore, William Pratt had treated her just like you would expect a normal teacher to treat a normal student, smiling and complimenting her papers and discussion responses, and Buffy had almost convinced herself she had imagined the little spark of recognition in his eyes when she bumped into him. Almost. It was a work in progress.

But it was party time and Buffy shoved all confusing and inappropriate thoughts of her favorite professor from her brain and entered the club she and her friends had been going to since freshman year when Cordy had a thing with a bartender named Chuck. Although Cordelia had broken poor Chuck's heart, they continued to come here because they didn't card and that's where the cutest football players could always be found.

Willow and Tara were already there, seated at one of the tables talking about some big science essay that was due over the weekend.

"No more school-talk! It's time for the fun!" Buffy yelled, pulling her shy friends to their feet and onto the dance floor.

In her new black mini-skirt and little maroon top, gaining confidence from the appreciative looks from the male occupants near her, Buffy smiled wildly, throwing her arms in the hair and dancing to the fast song, letting all of her stress from college melt from her limbs as she moved. Will and Tara were hesitant at first, but soon all three girls were jumping and laughing, squealing when Xan and Oz arrived. Cordelia and her latest boy-toy showed up awhile later, followed closely by Harmony and the lead singer of Oz's band, who all joined in on the dancing until they were all out of breath and had to stop and get some liquid in their systems.

Buffy never realized someone was watching her intently from the shadows in the corner; never saw the man as he hurried out the door and towards her apartment building.

* * *

Xander had helped Buffy to the front door of her building, waving goofily at her as he headed back down the street to his place and if she hadn't been so drunk, she would have laughed as he almost fell down. But she was really tipsy, already regretting those last few drinks Graham had insisted on buying her, glad she at least had enough sense to stop and head home once he started taking her shirt off. She wasn't a one-night-stand kind of girl, and she didn't even like Graham, besides, he was one of Riley's friends and even though they broke up a long time ago, they weren't on good terms. Graham was a decent kisser though, so the night wasn't a total waste. And she had had a good time letting loose with her friends, although Cordelia had disappeared with some bartender (really, Cordy? Another one?) into the back room and wasn't seen for an hour, coming out with her shirt inside out even though she already came to the club with someone (but when had that ever stopped her before?).

Giggling a little at nothing, Buffy somehow made it past the broken elevator and up the stairs, shoving her key in the lock and stumbling into her dark living room.

It was well past four in the morning after Buffy showered and made her way out of the bathroom and into her room, feeling a little more sober and aware. Aware enough to realize that Mr. Gordo was sitting on the right side of her bed, when she knew she had put him in the middle of the bed like she had since she got him when she turned three. It was only a few inches difference, certainly nothing to be worried about, but although the rest of her room looked exactly as she left it, Buffy suddenly had the suspicion that someone had been there.

After checking every single closet and cabinet for an intruder, the now very-much-awake blonde made herself get into bed and lay down. There was cheer practice tomorrow and then the first game of the season that night, and she had to get some rest.

Turning out the light and clutching her stuffed pig, Buffy closed her eyes and finally went to sleep, wondering if she had left her jewelry door open like that.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! And your guess for the quote!


	3. Hidden

Author Note: Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter, and congratulations to Ismeme Daughter of Atherna for guessing last chapters quote correctly first! This one is going to be a little harder.

This quote is from an author who wrote a very famous trilogy that has been made into movies and video games all around the world. Who is this man, what series did he write, and when did he die?

* * *

**Chapter Three ~ Hidden**

**"Still round the corner there may wait, A new road or a secret gate, And though I oft have passed them by, A day will come at last when I, Shall tale the hidden paths that run, West of the Moon, East of the Sun."**

After checking her small apartment again for anything missing and finding nothing unaccounted for the next morning, Buffy chalked the whole thing up to paranoia and quickly took a shower and a few painkillers to stop the hangover achies before heading to practice.

She had two papers due and a few chapters to read and Buffy spent the rest of the day after cheerleading doing her school work, stopping only when the clock ticked to six o'clock to get ready for the football game.

The entire student population was pumped for the first game. The stands thundering with the loud cheers of fans, the cheerleaders bouncing and doing flips up and down the side of the field while the UVa football players ran onto the field and seized up the other team. Buffy stood at the front of the squad, smiling wide and screaming for her school, waving her pom-poms in the air as the game started.

She tried to tell herself it was a total coincidence that she happened to spot Professor William Pratt in the stands, with a box of food that looked like buffalo wings from the concession stand in his lap and his curls flying in the wind so that he looked like cupid as he watched the game. Buffy didn't know how long she was staring at him, but before she could look away, his bright gaze shifted from the players on the field down to her, where he watched her with an unreadable expression on his face. Making herself break eye contact, Buffy turned away from her history teacher to take a ragged breath.

She wasn't sure what it was about him. He was ridiculously hot, obviously, and older and _British, _but it was more then just all that. Something seemed to draw her to him, and she had no idea what, but Buffy somehow knew it was important. Which was ridiculous, she wasn't _that_ blonde, but she had this feeling in her gut like her professor wasn't who he said he was. That he had broken into her apartment, looking for something.

Hold up, Nancy Drew. Scolding herself with a sigh, Buffy shook her head. A few semi-weird encounters and here she was accusing him of breaking and entering. She just had to let it go, stop obsessing, and it would all be fine.

Buffy was still telling herself that after the game ended and she was about to get in her car. Smiling as her friends were yelling and screaming about their sport victory, Buffy waved goodbye and was unlocking her door when a flash of light blonde hair caught her eye. A tingle ran down her spine. Professor Pratt was walking, hands in his pockets, down the street with quick strides like he was late for something.

Buffy wasn't known for thinking or planning ahead, she was an action kind of gal, but she sort of wished she was a little more cautious like Willow about now. Her brain was screaming at her to turn around and run back to her car, that she was being insane following her teacher, but there was this feeling in her gut that kept her going. She kept far enough back so she was sure he couldn't tell she was following (stalking?) him, mentally kicking herself the whole way. Where could he possibly be going that was so bad she felt she had to tail him? Nothing about him seemed suspicious, just a young new professor headed back home. Buffy knew this was ludicrous, but she just had to _know_.

She was slightly surprised when he turned into an alley, but then again, it was nothing bad, wrong or illegal. Just a short-cut. The cheerleader stopped at the corner, peeking around as the sound of Professor Pratt's footsteps stopped. Buffy slowly stepped away from the wall, looking around to make sure no one was around before making her way down the alley to investigate. She hoped he really was just a nice teacher, not a serial killer or something. Maybe this was a bad idea. She was just a blonde cheerleader, and she could be walking into some wacko's trap or something. Taking a deep breath, Buffy kept moving anyway.

Something about the whole thing was strikingly familiar, but before she could think anymore about that, she was met with a brick wall as high as the buildings beside it.

"Huh."

It was much too high to jump and there wasn't a door or _anything_ in the alley besides dirt that could be used to get out of here except the way she had come in. And yet, Professor William Pratt was gone.

Something was definitely wrong here. Her gut instinct told her that her new teacher wasn't all that he appeared to be, and it was almost supernatural the way Buffy's hunches always proved to be right.

Buffy shivered as her bracelet's shiny stone stopped glowing.

* * *

Bex watched as the green-eyed blonde left the alley, turning to the man beside her to see him watching her as well.

"And who the fuck is that?"

Spike shrugged, digging a cigarette from his pocket.

"No one. Just one of my students."

Bex crossed her arms, cocking a brow.

"Why was she following you?"

"Not really in the mood to play a sodding game of 20 Questions," Spike snarked moodily, glaring at her before making his way away from the window and into the apartment.

Rolling her eyes at his behavior, the blond girl sighed as realization came over her.

"It was her apartment you broke into, wasn't it?"

He didn't answer, which was all the confirmation she needed. Bex sighed again, looking back out the window as the girl got smaller and smaller into the distance until even her advanced sight couldn't see her anymore. She didn't ask if that girl had something to do with the bracelet. Spike wouldn't answer, and she already knew anyway. But just how some college girl was connected to a powerful, thousand year old bracelet, Bex had no idea.

She intended to find out.

* * *

Of all the things that Buffy expected on Monday morning, she was not expecting to be called to Professor Pratt's office after classes. She didn't have his class until tomorrow, so she wondered if he just wanted to talk about homework or something. Or maybe he was going to ask why on Earth she had been stalking him after the football game, or possibly something else entirely, something that would soothe the wiggling in the back of her mind and the tinglies on the back of her neck.

Buffy should have been hoping for the first one, but found herself wishing for the latter. Either way, she was freaking out slightly, enough that her friends commented on it during lunch.

"You look like someone stole your pom-pom's, Buff. What's up?" Xander joked, nudging her a little and trying to get her to loosen up.

Plastering a smile on her face for their sake, Buffy focused on her plate and was reminded by the growlies in her stomach that she hadn't eaten that day. Eating and nerves were usually non-mixy for Buffy, but she took a few bites of her sandwich to stop the worrying looks Willow was shooting her.

"What time are you guys going to the frat party this weekend…," Cordelia's voice faded to background noise as her friends began to focus on their plans for Saturday and Buffy could worry in peace.

What if Professor Pratt knew she had followed him and reported her to a loony hospital or something? The note that had been left for her was frustratingly vague, with only a time and a place with a short "Buffy, please meet me after your last class" and his signature. He didn't seem like the type to leave cryptic notes, so obviously whatever they were going to talk about, he didn't want anyone else to hear. Or maybe she had just watched way too many cop shows and was paranoid. But there was just something…_off_ about him. Just something…different. Buffy couldn't really explain it, not even to herself, and no one else seemed to notice anything odd about William Pratt.

So she forced down another bite of her sandwich, paid for her lunch and hurried out of Sunnyside towards her next class, which thankfully had an old and un-noteworthy old Irishman for a teacher.

* * *

**The first day of school, after Professor Pratt's '19th Century European History' class**

* * *

Jenny Calender noticed something odd about William Pratt as well, but being the assistant that she was, she didn't say anything. And there was nothing to say, really, she had no evidence; it was just an odd feeling. She hadn't seen him since the school had hired him, and for the last few weeks she had almost forgotten about him.

Jenny was collected the files to bring to Giles when she looked up as a man approached her desk, freezing as she recognized the nest addition to the school's staff, and all thoughts of forgetting him went out the window. She put a polite smile on her face and relaxed her posture.

"What can I do for you, Professor? Would you like an appointment with Dean Giles?"

William Pratt smiled warmly, looking down at her through dark lashes with bright blues eyes, and Jenny knew enough about men to know that that look meant he wanted something.

"No, nothing important enough to bother the dean with, I'm sure he's a very busy man, runnin' a college and all. Of course, he has you to assist him," William acknowledged her, and Jenny gave a little smirk at the praise.

"Yes, well, then is there something you would like to talk to me about?"

Professor Pratt nodded, running a hand through his blond locks and his eyes got distant for a moment.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could do a little look through your records for me. I'm old friends with some folks out west and I just had their daughter in one of my classes, so I thought about callin' them and catching up. It's just that I've lost all their info and such, and I don't want to bother the girl so earlier in the year while she's still settlein' in with her studies," Pratt gave her the perfect picture of puppy-dog innocence, but Jenny saw right through it.

He was hot, but she knew there was something off about this guy the second she saw him.

She gave him a regretful look, and although he masked it well, she saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that's private information that we can't just give out. I wish I could help you, but I'm supposed to deliver these to the dean. Now if you'll excuse me?" Jenny nodded at the history teacher as farewell, picked up her pile and walked down the hall to the dean's office. She looked over her shoulder once to see Professor Pratt walking out the door.

Yes, there was something definitely odd about him. Jenny knew she should keep her eye on that one. Why would a new professor want to risk his career and ask for information on students? It was illegal, and just a little creepy. Jenny went into the office, greeted Giles and gave him the papers he requested. She didn't tell the older English man what happened, vowing to give the new professor the benefit of the doubt (maybe he hadn't been lying?).

Jenny was in the room for eight minutes (ok, so maybe she had a little crush on the dean and had lingered. It happens) but it was enough time for William Pratt to slip back into the office, hack her password and pull up the student profiles.

He quickly scrolled down the list, stopping when he came to the one he was looking for.

"Hello, gorgeous."

It took a few seconds for him to take a picture of the screen with his camera phone, and then he was off.

He whistled as he strolled through campus, taking a moment to look over Buffy's profile. Spike smirked. He was gonna get his bracelet back, and then everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

Anyone got an ideas about what's going to happen? What do you think has happened to Spike and Buffy? Who is Bex? What does the bracelet do? Let me know your predictions and suggestions!

Review and guess the quote for another chance for an early sneak peak on the next chapter!


End file.
